Sacrafice
by Mantinas
Summary: Souta is sick and Naraku is the only one with the anitdote. What does Inuyasha have to do to save his love? InuSou.


Sacrafice

A/N: I don't know why, but I just like this pairing. I'm still hiding... But I have amo and guns! (BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Now just try and kill me! You angry fans! Especially since I'm the only one writing in this pairing. It just hit me one day when I saw watching an filler episode of Inuyasha, okay?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha! No sueing allowed!

" Poor Souta," Naraku laughed. " Trying to save the one he loves... Even though that is impossible. There is no saving him from what I have in store for him." He watched from the tree Inuyasha was pierced to. He's been there along time, a couple of weeks to be percise. And he watched as Souta confessed to loving Inuyasha, how Inuyasha gave into love and began to date him. Watched Kagome angrily go back through the well and hasn't come back. Watched as Souta became ill with a mysterious illness. Only Naraku knew the cure, and had a plan to get what he wants most.

Naraku had to thank one of his Shimeyosho for telling him about the well. For he went down it with the jewel shards, and ended up their. And with fate smiling down on him, found an opening within Inuyasha's barier. But he also found that no matter what, Souta wanted to save Inuyasha. The means, Naraku didn't understand. But he was intreaged.

It was night, the moon eluminated everything with a pale silver light. Inuyasha sat on the steps of Kagome's front portch. He was looking up at the moon and stars, silently praying for his love to get better. But his peace was shattered. Someone was laughing. He had not heard that laugh in along time. " How did you get here, Naraku?" He asked, though he didn't expect a direct answer. " The well." Naraku said. " And I know how you can save your boyfriend." Naraku said with a laugh. Inuyasha snarled. " Quite laughing you bastard!" Naraku still chuckled. " Maybe you're not ready yet." He said. " I'll give you until tomorrow to decide then." He disappeared. " Damn him." Inuyasha said to himself.

Naraku looked at the vile again. The blue liquid shimmering in the moon light. That was the cure he made especially for Souta. He had a vile with red liquid, but that was the poison that he gave to Souta in his sleep. Inuyasha would be apart of his body... If he wants his lover to live.

" Good morning, Inuyasha." Souta said when he woke up next to the half dog demom that sat next to him on the boy's bed. ' This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!' He thought as he began to weep. ' We were to be boyfriends, and then a married couple. Not me getting a life threatening disease and Inuyasha being sad!' Inuyasha wiped the tears away. " What's wrong, Souta?" He asked near tears himself. " Nothing." Souta lied. " I'm just sorry." " Shh." Inuyasha saidm trying to calm him down. " It's not your fault." Souta bursted into tears. He sat up and hugged his half demon. " Shh." Inuyasha said as he slightly rocked his boyfriend. " Everything will be alright." 'Damn Naraku!' Inuyasha thought as he rocked his boyfriend. ' I bet he has something to do with my Souta's health!' He beagn to snarl. ' I swear I'll make him pay!'

Naraku sneered as he saw Inuyasha's eyes from Souta's bedroom window. ' That's it Inuyasha,' He thought. ' Get angry. You will become apart of my body no matter how hard you'll fight.' He surrounded himself in his barier and flew off. He looked at the blue liquid again. And he laughed.

Inuyasha sat on the porch again. " So," Naraku's voice said in the shadows. " You've decided to concider my offer then?" Inuyasha snarled, but then calmed down. ' Just remember that you're doing this for him.'

" What's the catch." Inuyasha said. " Simple," Naraku said as he stepped out from the shadows. " I want your body for the antidote." "What?" Inuyasha shouted. " I want to add your body to mine and then I'll give him the antidote." Inuyasha snarled. He thought about Souta. He lowered his head in defeat. " Fine." He whispered. Naraku smiled. " Good, Inuyasha." He said as he began absorbing the half dog demon.

' Just remember that you're doing this for him.' Inuyasha thought. He remembered all of the good times they've had together, and his smiles. Inuyasha smiled as tears began to fill his eyes. Then everything went dark.

Naraku laughed as his body settled. He looked in the windows. ' So only my eyes changed to look like his.' He thought as he admired the golden orbs. ' Now to save him.' A voice said in his head. " Inuyasha?" He gasped. ' We made a deal. Now you must do your end of it.' " Or what?" Naraku asked. ' I'll never stop talking and I'll scream, too.' Inuyasha's voice said. " Fine." Naraku snapped. " I'll do it."

Naraku walked up the stairs and into Souta's room. ' Now give it to him.' " I was going to! Be patient!" He bent over and opened the vile. He poured the blue liquid into the boy's mouth. " There," Naraku snapped.

" Happy now?" He didn't recieve an answer. Instead, Naraku's vission blurred. ' What is this?' Naraku thought. ' I'm crying,' Inuyasha's voice said. ' Since I'll never see him again.' Naraku wipped his eyes and opened the window. He surrounded himself in his barier and flew out the window and into the shrine the well is located in. He then floated inside it, desending back into his own eara.

Souta woke up. He looked up at his clock and saw that it was only five in the afternoon. And he felt better. " Mother! Grandpa! Inuyasha! Look! I'm better!" He shouted as he ran downstairs. His elders looked at him with happiness, but there was no sigh of Inuyasha! " Mother," Souta asked. " Where's Inuyasha?" She looked sad. " I don't know, dear." She said. " He wasn't here when we woke up." Souta began to cry. ' Why, Inuyasha?' He thought as tears streamed down his face. ' Why did you leave me?'

A/N:(sobs) Please review!


End file.
